officialresidentsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:The victor wears a bloody crown. .:Hunger Games roleplay:./@comment-99.248.118.3-20120505005210
(Okay. I guessed so.) Rush heard her voice through the haze of that salty sea smell, the crashing of the waves, and her laugh sparkling like the sun on the water; the twinkling of her green, green eyes... He was jerked out of this trance. "Hm? Oh, yeah, yeah, fine... Better use that ice quickly, though," he says hurridly. Kay was watching this whole exchange with a furrowed brow. -------- (Who are the little rascals? And who was the flash of green?) Widget snarled at Pisces. "Try it. Just try it." Clocker leapt down next to her, flashing his knives. Then his bag's weight caused him to topple over backward against a tree. Widget sighed, kicked him, and braced herself for the attack. Rhea came at her first. "You marred my collarbone, you stupid freak!" she screams. A knife blade goes whistling past Widget's ear. Widget turns and manages to land a gash on Rhea's right thigh, which causes her to howl in agony and attack twice as hard. Quasar is next. He and Rhea are both upon her, but he knocks Rhea aside. "Let me take care of this one. The dark-eyed, dark-haired beauty. You're just like me, aren't you?" he raises his spiked blade, and it lands a scratch on Widget's shoulder. Widget curses and blocks his next attack. "Idiot, do you really expect it to be this easy?" she grins slyly. She turns and darts into the forest. She can hear him following her, but she just keeps going until she comes upon a slope. It would be to her disadvantage to go down there, and there was something about the fog pooling down there that made her uneasy... He approaches her. Knife flashing in the sickly pale half-light. She draws her own knife, but finds her vision swinging in front of her. Her breaths come in short gasps. The run has taken a lot out of her. She keeps stepping backward until her back hits the rough bark of a maple... "I won't be beaten this easily, remember?" she tries to say with an edge of nastiness to her voice. But it comes out as a whisper. She draws her own knife, ready to kill if necessary... His knife blade catches in the tree bark above her. He leans over, so that his face is close to hers. He smells surprisingly good for being in the arena for half a day. He grins. "I could kill you now, you know. You're like a sly black cat. Good at evading, aren't you?" he chuckles again, as though he's sharing a joke with himself. Widget finds a laugh bubbling up in her throat. "I'm a black cat? ''You're like a black cat. I'm a black lynx. You'll never know my next move..." "Hah. I don't know about that..." he laughs. His face takes on a deadly look. "I've got you trapped here, black cat... Now, how to kill you? Where shall I start?" The tip of the knife blade touches Widget's neck. Widget leans over and kisses him on the lips. His eyes go wide. But he doesn't drop the knife. Quickly, while he is distracted, she shoves him to the ground and runs into the valley with the fog. "I was expecting that!" came the shout from the top of the valley. Widget didn't believe what he was saying. Not for an instant. But as she continued to run, she wondered what her District would be thinking of her. She'd worked hard for a reputation and couldn't let it crumble away. If she were to make it back, she'd still be the reigning queen, but for how long? She couldn't let this District One boy make her lose her cool. She still had a reputation to uphold. A persona. She had to kill him, as soon as possible. --------- Ruggy's fist collides with the glasses boy's face. The glasses are shattered as his knuckles smash the nose. The boy makes a helpless whimpering sound. "No! Please! Don't!" That was when the mace hit Ruggy on the shoulder. He roared in pain and tossed Clocker away from him, his head whipping wildly from side to side, trying to spot who'd done it... A pair of shiny, shiny eyes peered down from the trees. Clocker saw it, through pain-glazed eyes, crouching there. Without a word, she pressed a finger in front of her lips, as if to say 'shh.' A second later, she was gone, leaping easily to the next treebranch as though she was a flying squirrel. When Clocker woke up, he was lying on a patch of rough grass and damp earth. Fog pooled around his limbs. His nose and forehead throbbed like a fury. Widget sat there, her knife in front of her crossed legs. She stared at it, and continued staring at it for a long time.